1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and control method for rotating a webbing guide of a seat belt for a vehicle, intended to rotate the webbing guide linked to the seat belt depending on whether a door is opened and closed and the seat belt is fastened, thus enabling a convenient seat-belt fastening operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a seat belt is attached to a seat in a vehicle to hold passenger's body in the event of the collision or sudden braking of a vehicle, thus preventing his or her body from being thrown out of the vehicle and seriously injured.
As shown in FIG. 1, each of a driver's seat and a passenger seat of a vehicle have a pretensioner on a lower end of each of left and right center pillars 1. A seat belt 3 is wound to be retracted from the pretensioner. A belt guide 2 is mounted to an upper end of each of the left and right center pillars 1 to guide the seat belt 3, and a buckle is mounted to a lower portion of the seat in such a way as to be opposite to the pretensioner, so that a belt link of the seat belt 3 is fastened to the buckle.
The seat belt as well as the belt link fitted over the seat belt is located at the upper end adjacent to the belt guide. Thus, when it is required to fasten the seat belt, a passenger bends his or her waist and hands back, holds the seat belt or the belt link, and then fastens the belt link to the buckle.
However, if the front seat is placed in front of the center pillar, so that the belt guide is fixed in back of the front seat, or a driver pulls the seat forward and then seats thereon, the waist and hands must be further bent back to fasten the seat belt, thus inconveniencing a wearer. Particularly, it is more difficult for seniors who become aged bodies, or judged according to traveler's characteristics, disabled persons, pregnant women, or overweight persons to bend by force their waists and hands back, thus causing injuries to the shoulders or waists.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.